In many conventional measurement systems, magnetic sensors such as Hall sensors are used. For example, for a conventional tension sensor for a seat buckle, a Hall sensor and two magnets can be used to generate an output signal indicative of varying levels of tension. Typically, in such systems, the Hall sensor is positioned in the center of two magnets. The Hall sensor travels linearly along a center line between the two magnets as tension is applied and generates the output signal.
The linearity of many conventional magnetic sensor systems—including many conventional tension sensors—is limited by the arrangement of the sensor and the magnets. Specifically, the linearity of the sensor is often limited to positions very near the midpoints of the two magnets. This limited linearity range in such conventional systems limits the reliability and accuracy of measurements made by the magnetic sensor, thereby limiting the usefulness of such conventional systems.
To improve the linear range of conventional magnetic sensor systems, larger magnets can be used. However, the use of larger magnets can introduce significant size burdens that must be accounted for during the design and use of such systems. In many instances, employing larger magnets prevents conventional magnetic sensor systems from fitting into tight spaces or restricted spaces where such systems are typically used.